Abused adopted from teamedwardcarlisle529
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Story i adopted basically rose is abused and is 11. If you read the chapters 1-6 skip to 7.
1. Chapter 1

(Rosalie Lillian Hunter)

I was awoken to James, my father screaming. "Rosalie you ungrateful bitch get your ass down here now!". I quickly ran down stairs still in my clothes from last night. "What took you so long!" He screamed as he slapped me. "I fell" I lied, another round of abuse then started. He pulled me by my hair and then kicked and punched me. I felt a sharp pain in my side and screamed. He then took my clothes off and raped me. I screamed the whole time. I wish my mother was here but she died a year ago because of James. James got off me and passed out on the floor. I looked at the time and saw it was time for school, i quickly got dressed and ran to school, ignoring the firey pain bewteen my legs. Once i got in school i went to class. I was ten minutes late. When i walked in all the kids laughed at me for some reason. "Um Rosalie can i speak with you for a moment" asked. I nodded my head and followed her. She took us to our school counselor's office. "O my" Mrs. Hale said. "What" i asked kind of mad. "Honey look down at your pants" said. I looked down and gasped at what i saw, BLOOD. I started to get dizzy, guided me to a chair. "Rose we need to know what happens and I don't want you calling me Mrs. Hale, its Alice right now" Mrs. Hale said. "My oh so called father James has abused me for the past year since my mother died and today he raped me" I sobbed. "Ok, Shh honey were going to make it better but first we need to get you to a hospital to get checked out" Alice said as she got up and went to the phone. "Where does it hurt rose? "Bella asked. "Everywhere, my ribs and down there hurts the worst though" I Sobbed and my ribs ached. "Ok an ambulance should be here in about ten minutes "Alice said as she took a blanket and out it on her rolly chair and had me sit down on it. She then rolled me down the hallway to the main entrance. We waited for a while and then an ambulance pulled up. Four paramedic's jumped out three female and one male. They all ran over and crowded me. I started to freak. "Shh honey were not going to hurt you" Paramedic one said as she told the guy to get me on the stretcher. I freaked out when he picked me up. "Tim you're driving, we'll treat her" Paramedic two said as i was rushed out into the ambulance. I must of fell asleep cuz i was woken from one of the paramedics. "Honey you need to get up were at the hospital" I felt cold rain and then warmth of the hospital. I was placed in a room and the nurse took my blood pressure and wrote it down. "The doctor will be with you in a minute sweetie" She said with sorrow in her voice and pulled the curtain to give me privacy. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees. "Knock, Knock" I heard a male voice and i started to panic. The curtain was pulled back and a blonde hair and golden eyed doctor stepped in. He smiled warmly at me but i couldn't trust him yet. "Hello Rosalie, I'm i need to do a quick exam and then another for the rape" he said as he brought his stethoscope from around his neck. "I need you to take some deep breaths Rosalie" The doctor said and i did. "Ok open up please, i need to take your temperature" said as i opened up warily and he placed a thermometer under my tongue. A women with Carmel hair and the same golden eyes as walk in. "Hello Babe" he said. "Rosalie this is my wife Esme, and since i will be your doctor for the stay you can call me Carlisle, but now i have to do a rape kit" he said as thermometer out of my mouth. "Normal, now i need you to get in this gown and then we will get on with the exam" he left to give my privacy and Esme helped me in the gown. "Esme will you stay with me?" I asked her as she went to leave. "Of course honey" She said and sat next to me as Carlisle came back in. "Ok i won't lie to you rose this will be uncomfortable and maybe painful" Carlisle said as he helped me into position for it. I started to whimper when he began. "Rose you're going to be fine honey, don't think about it" Esme said.

(45 minutes later)

"Ok I need to look at your chest" Carlisle said and Esme handed me PJs that were just my size. I quickly put the pants on but left the shirt off. Carlisle came in and gently prodded my ribs. "OWWIE" I screamed "Ok, that's broke I 'll tape it then you can rest" Carlisle said as he taped them. "WE will get you out of that abusive home" Carlisle said and Esme gasped. Esme left the room. "What did I do wrong" I asked near tears. "Nothing it's just me and Esme can't have children and she hates to see kids in such situations, but you need to get some sleep i will be in later tonight to check up on you" Carlisle said as he kissed my hand and left. I fell asleep instantly


	2. Chapter 2

(Carlisle Cullen's pov)

It was a very slow day at the Hospital, Esme came to visit but it still didn't make the day go faster. Finally i got a case, the ambulance pulled up and brought in a girl maybe 11, who had blood on her jeans and looked very beat up and scared. "What do we have?" I asked as the nurse brought her to the room. "Rosalie hunter, 11, came to school with bleeding, the school counselor called, she told them she had been abused for years and this morning her father raped her" Tanya said. "Thank you Tanya" I said to my cousin and walked over the curtained room. "Knock, knock" I said and i heard her heart beat speed up in panic.

I went through all the exams, except i still need to examine her stomach. But first i have to go find my esme and calm her down. I found her in my office with the children around her. "How is she?" Both Alice and Bella asked. "She's doing perfectly fine though she won't let me examine her stomach and she's sleeping, we sent out a warrant for the dad, Charlie just came and picked it up, but i have to talk to you guys" I said and sat down on my chair and pulled esme on my lap. "Since she's not going back to that house with her father she has to go to foster car unless we adopt her, so all in favor say I" i said. Everyone said I except Emmett, who was just there but now wasn't. "Where's Emmett?" I asked. "I think he went to rose's room "Alice said. "Rose?" I asked puzzled. "Yes at school we all called her rose, dad this was the kid i told you about the one i hade daily sessions with" Alice said. "Ok, well me and your mother are going to find Emmett and ask him" I said and went to get up. "Dad Emmett says yes he found his soul mate" Edward said. "Ok then you guys go get Emmett and go home. I'll see you guys sometime this week I'm going to stay here with rose" i said and Bella and Alice smiled at me using her nick name. As i was walking to rose's room i passed Emmett who had a huge grin on his face. I just chuckled and walked to the nurses' station. I was talking to a nurse when rose started screaming. I quickly ran in her room, she was thrashing. "Rose. Rose its ok wake up sweetie" I whispered in her ear and she sat up and clung to me. "Shh your fine sweetie its ok, no one's going to hurt you here, Shh its ok honey relax" I whispered in her ear as she sobbed into my chest, esme walked in with the girls. "Rose honey we need to tell you something" I said and rose pulled back very little she still had her arms wrapped around my neck. "My family and I want to adopt you, me and esme want to become your new mom and dad" I explained. Roses face lit up like a little kids on Christmas. "YES!" She screamed. "Ok, ok, do you want to meet your siblings?" I asked as the boys came in the room. "Sure" She said and i pulled her into my lap and she faced the family. Her smile grew bigger when she saw Alice and Bella. "OK so there's your sisters Alice and Bella, your oldest brother Emmett, then jasper and then Edward and there mom right there" I said as she snuggled into my chest. "Ok guys i think you guys should head home get esme sleep and i will see you probably at the end of the week, and Bella Alice you can call in sick tomorrow if you wish to come visit rose" I said a as i laid rose down. "Honey I'll be back" I said and left her room/

(Roses pov)

I was having the worst nightmare of my life; James came to the hospital and started abusing me. I woke up to Carlisle whispering in my ear. I immediately woke up and clung to him. After a while he told me that him and esme wanted to adopt me. I then got to meet my new family. I was so excited when I saw Mrs., swan and hale would be my sisters. Daddy left and i curled into a ball, feeling pain in my lower abdomen again, i felt this pain yesterday at the house i thought it was just from him hitting me but he didn't hit me down there. A nurse came in to check my blood pressure and temperature but stopped when she saw me in a ball. "Honey are you ok?" She asked. "No can you get Carlisle please" I cried. "Sure honey, esme outside waiting do you want her to come in while i find him?" She asked. "Yes please" i signed and the nurse left and mommy came in. "Mommy it hurts" i cried. "Shh its ok honey, daddy's coming" Mommy said as she sat next to me on my bed and lifted m up in her arms. "Honey your warm, do you want me to take the blanket off?" Mommy asked and i nodded. The coldness of her skin felt amazing to me. There was a knock at the door and then daddy walked in. "Babe what's wrong?" daddy asked mommy. "She's warm and she says it hurts and she holds her abdomen." mommy said. "Ok rose honey i need you to lay flat; I'm going to do a quick exam on your tummy ok?" Daddy asked and i just nodded. Daddy pressed on my tummy and i felt the pain but worse. I started to cry and squirm under his touch. "Ok, you're ok honey, i know what you have you have appendicitis. I'm going to go book the OR." Daddy said and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rose pov)

After daddy left i tried to get up but mommy stopped me. "Shh honey you're going to be ok" Mommy said as she pinned me to the bed as the nurse came and injected me with something that made me drowsy. I felt some one pick me up and that's all i remember.

(2 hours later)

"Rose honey can you hear us?" i heard daddy. I opened my eyes and saw i was back in my room. "Hey sleeping beauty" Daddy chuckled. "Daddy when can i get out of here? I'm sick of hospitals" I whined. "Rosalie you will get out when i say you can is that understood?" Carlisle said in a warning voice. "Fine" I said as i silently started to cry. "Rosalie please don't be upset" Carlisle said. "Get out" i said. Carlisle didn't move he stood there shocked. "GET OUT! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU! I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. Carlisle gave me a sorrow filled glance and then left. I sat up and pulled my legs over the side of the bed. "Not so fast lil lady" I heard a southern accent say. I looked up and saw jasper. "Jasper i want to get up and walk!" I whined. "I know you do but it's best if you stay in bed and heal, do i need to get Alice and we can do a therapy session on you? Or i can do it so i suggest you calm down and listen to dad ok" jasper said in a very soothing voice. "Fine but i want Ice Cream!" i signed. "I'll get you Ice Cream later ok, when dad has to go do a surgery then i will get you Ice Cream, but right now daddy's coming back" jasper said with a small smile. "I don't want Carlisle in here" i said with anger. "Honey I'll stay here ok, maybe he will let you walk but you need to ask" jasper said and there was a knock at the door and Carlisle walked in.

(Note: When rose is mad at Carlisle she calls him Carlisle but when she's not she calls him dad or daddy same thing with esme)

"Hi Rose" Carlisle said and i glared at him. "Ok rose seriously why are you so crabby" Carlisle demanded. "I want to get out of here i hate hospitals there boring and they give me headaches, the smell is horrible and lights are too bright and every room is white! All you see is white! The doctors coats are white, the beds, white. Every little thing except the scrubs! At least the nurse are colorful!" i said through clenched teeth. "Ok I'm sorry honey, do you want to get moved to the Children's Floor, and it's not white up there." Carlisle asked. "Yes please." i said and jasper gave me a knowing look as to say "Ask him" "Daddy I'm sorry i screamed but i just don't like being cooped up when we get upstairs can i walk around my room" I asked pleasantly. "Dad i of course will be with her" Jasper said trying to help me. "Sure sweetie, that's all you had to ask, now let's get you upstairs so we can get that headache to go away" daddy said as he wheeled my bed out of my room and into the elevator. Once the elevator dinged we got out and i was greeted with the most friendly environment ever. The nurses all smiled at us and said hello. The room daddy put me in had whinnie the pooh on the walls. I giggled. "What's so funny" Daddy asked with a smile on his face. "I love whinnie the pooh" I giggled and daddy just laughed. "I got to go princess, I'll be back later with another doctor we need to do a blood test" Daddy said as he kissed my forehead and left. "Now can i get Ice Cream?" i asked impatiently. "Yes what do you want on it?" Jasper asked and i handed him a list. "Ok I'm afraid to open it so i will do it down stairs and Alice will be up in a few" Jasper said and left. This was perfect i had a list for Alice to. Alice came skipping in. "Hey squirt" She said as she kissed my forehead. "Ali can you do me a favor?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure sweetie I'll be back in a couple hours with the rest for the family" Ali said and skipped out of the room. I did a mini happy dance and jasper came in looking pissed off. "You're lucky the hospital has a ben and jerry for your Ice Cream and that's not even called Ice Cream that's called Creamzilla but actually they call it Vermonster! That thing weights like 8 pounds! Hopefully you can finish it in two hours!" Jasper said and mom walked in. "Jazz why are you yelling at your baby sister" mom asked and a male nurse brought in my ice cream. "Holy shit" mom screamed. "That's why!" jasper said and mom turned towards me. "You better hope you father doesn't come down here, his surgery got canceled" mom said. "jasper give me the spoon!" i yelled and started to dig in when there was a knock at the walked in. "Rosalie Lillian hale what the hell are you doing" Dad demanded din a serous voice that scared me and i started to cry. "Dad don't get mad at her I'm the one who got her the Ice Cream she looked so pitiful dad, and I'm sorry" jasper said as he texted someone. "Ok fine but no more sneaking behind my back, and rose i talked to the director he said you may go home tonight as long as i take off the next two weeks to take care of you but before you can go home i need to take you to , so in the wheelchair you go and jasper take her ice cream home and put it into the freezer for her, esme dear you can come with if you want" Daddy said as he helped me up and into the wheelchair." I'm going to take jasper home, Alice took their car i will see you to at home" Mommy said as she kissed my forehead. Daddy wheeled me through tons of hallways and finally we got off the elevator and there was no rooms there was practices, daddy pulled dup to one and the door said Snow, room 436 pediatrician. Dad switched me around so i went in backwards. "Hello Carlisle, so this is Rosalie i assume?" the nurse said. "Yes this is Rosalie, thank you for getting her in, on such a short notice" Carlisle said. "No problem, Elizabeth said you can go back, the first room on your right, she will be about ten minutes she had to run downstairs for a couple minutes." The nurse said and dad brought me back and brought me in a room. I started to shake violently i knew daddy could hear my heartbeat racing, they told me they were vampires after i tried getting up and there was no one in the room but daddy was far from my room about 10 feet and i went to fall but daddy caught me. "Rose honey calm down you're going to be fine" Daddy said as he picked me up and put me on the exam table. I held on to his white doctor's coat, giving him pleading eyes, not wanting to go through with this. "Rosalie let go" Dad said in a warning voice. I quickly let go and scooted back a couple inches from him. "Honey how much stuff is in your ice cream? Dad asked probably trying to get my mind of what was about to happen. "20 scoops of ice cream, a large brownie, three chocolate chip cookies, four spoon full of four toppings and two ladles of hot fudge, it weights almost eight pounds, it's called the Vermonster" i said. "Think you'll finish?" daddy asked with an evil smile on his face. "Not in the time they give you but in a couple hours maybe, and you guys will not touch it" I said but the last part i glared at him. "Ok, like we would want to eat that disgusting stuff you call food" Daddy said and then there was a knock at the door and i panicked. "Come in Liz, you're going to be fine rose." daddy said and a tall lady with black hair hazel eyes came in. "Carlisle and you must be Rosalie" She greeted with a happy voice. "Yes" I mumbled. "Ok were just going to do a normal exam, checking your heart, lungs, ears, throat and eyes but first height and weight and oh we'll need to draw some blood and you need to get caught up on your shots" She explained and i started to shake violently. "Honey calm down its ok, I'm going to be right here the whole time." Daddy said as he patted my back. We got done with the rest of the exam and then to the part i hate with the needles. I started to shake. "Rose sweetie you're going to be ok" Daddy said as he picked me up and put me in his lap and took one of my arms and held it out. "Please don't make me do this daddy!" i cried into his chest. "Honey you're going to be fine, one little pinch and then that's going to be done" Daddy said and i felt the pinch and i cried into his chest as he rubbed my back. "Ok she just needs one shot and then you guys may go" Liz said as she got the needle and the syringe and i cried harder. "Shh don't think about it you're going to be fine" daddy said and i felt coldness and then a pinch and then it was over. I got up and ran out of the room and out of the waiting room into the hallway and to the elevator. I ran into the elevator and sat there in the corner. A doctor came in, once he saw me, he kneeled in front of me. "Hi sweetie, are you ok?" The doctor asked and i saw his name tag which said Dr. M Cullen "Yes just running away from my father, Carlisle' i sobbed. "Why are you running away from him?" The doctor asked as he picked me up. "He made me get my shots and get blood drawn" I sobbed into his shoulder. The elevator dinged and we started to move. I looked up and we were entering dad's office. There was a picture of dad and the doctor and at the bottom it said like father like son. I was about to ask him but the door opened and dad walked din. "O my god thank you dad for finding her!" Dad said as he took me. "No problem son, so this is my new granddaughter?" The doctor with black hair asked. "Yes rose this is your grandfather Marcus" Daddy said as i yawned. "Daddy can we go home I'm tired" I asked as i put my head in his chest. "Sure sweetie pie, dad you should bring mom over tonight, and no we don't need to eat dinner rose knows about us, thank god Aro and Caius are gone!" Daddy said and i hit daddy's chest. "Can you please stop talking I'm trying to sleep?" I said as i yawned. "Ok, I'll see you later dad, rose can you say goodbye?" daddy asked. "By grandpa" i said and grandpa chuckled and then daddy was walking toward the car. Once we got in the car Carlisle started lecturing me. "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, why did you run away from me, you could of got lost, hurt or someone could of kidnapped you!" dad yelled and i quivered in my seat and stayed quit until we got home. Once we did i bolted from the car and ran towards the door. Mommy opened the door and i ran into her arms. "Honey what happened?" Mommy asked as she picked me up and took me to the living room. "Dad made me get blood drawn and a shot and then i ran away and meet grandpa Marcus and on the way home daddy yelled at me and it reminded me of James!" i sobbed into her chest. "I know something that will make you cheer up, Guys bring them in "Mommy said and everyone came in with gave me a basket full of candy, Emmett gave me a huge thing full of stuffed animals, Bella gave me ten stuffed animals, i got lip gloss from jasper, a box of candy, and a small basket with some candy, mom got me a basket with a small teddy bear and some art stuff, daddy got me a huge stuffed puppy and Alice got me a get well basket with candy and some toys. "Thank you guys "I said and the doorbell rang and grandpa and i guess grandma walked in. Grandma had blondish hair and was tall and had topaz eyes like everyone else. "Hi rose, I'm your grandma Chelsea" Grandma said as she kneeled down so she was my eye level i ran into her arms and hugged her. Grandpa laughed. "No hug for the old man?" He asked and after grandma put me down i ran into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled. My stomach growled. "Time to feed the human" Emmett chuckled and mom hit his head. "Honey there pizza on top of the stove for you" Mom said and Alice came and lead me to the kitchen. After i stayed up and talked but started yawning. Emmett came and picked me up as i started to fall asleep. He laid me down and kissed me "I love you squirt" he said as he left


	4. Chapter 4

Abused Ch. 4

(Rosalie's pov)

I woke up to a horrible back ache. I put it off as just how i slept and i got up and looked around my new room. It was hot pink and there was a desk with as laptop, flat screen TV, and had a bathroom connected to the room. I heard a knock and mom came in. "Honey your father wants you on bed rest today ok, I'll bring up breakfast, dad will be home from work at noon its 10 now" She said as she got the remote for the TV and got me back in bed and gave me the remote. I turned on Disney channel and laid back. Mom brought in my food and i ate. At about 11:30 the pain got worse. "Honey were going shopping i expect you to be good ok?" Mom said as she kissed my forehead. "OK love you" i said as she walked out of my room. After i heard the cars go down the drive i quickly got up and ran for the bathroom hoping there would be pain medicine in there and i also had to pee. When i was son the toilet, when i pulled my pants down there was blood in my undies i freaked out. It was 12:15 at this point, i turned on the shower and put my bloody stuff in the sink and went to get in the shower. I was a bloody mess. I had blood running down my legs. I heard the front door close and quick footsteps on the stairs then dads voice. "Honey I'm coming in" he said and i felt a drift of cold air and hissed. "Can you close the door please cold air doesn't feel good" i said as i was scrubbing more blood of me. "Honey are you in the shower cuz your bleeding?" dad asked. "Yes i went to the bathroom and my undies were soaked with blood, what's wrong with me" i Whined. "Nothing your fine, it's just called your period, every month your body will bleed for about a week, the reason is cuz your uterus and ovaries are getting ride of the old eggs and lining so new ones can grow, its normal to start it between 11-14, I'll go call mom and have her get you some pads and tampons, and Midol. Midol is a pain reliever for the cramps, bloating and backaches." Dad explained as he got his cell out and talked to mom. After he was done he took my bloody clothes and went to go wash them. I got out of the shower and mom came in with a bag and took out about 5 packages and then a box of Midol. "Ok honey, let's get a pad on and then your father rand i want to talk to you" mom said as she told me how to put a pad on and then helped me get dressed into some comfy clothes then we went to dads office. "Ok, you should be embarrassed to tell us when you get your period, i can see if you tell your father but you shouldn't he deals with girls on their period every day. But still you shouldn't be embarrassed ok" Mommy said as she kissed my check. "And it will be easier if you tell us can then we can out it on the kitchen calendar and remind you a couple days before you get it" Daddy said as he sat down on the edge of his desk. "Ok so now i get to take you back to your room and explain which pads are for when, and show you how tampons work and then get some Midol in your system" Mom said a she took my hand and lead m back to my room and sat us on the bed with the packages. "Ok these little ones without wings are called panty liners, these are for a couple days before your period and a few days after or you can wear them all month, the next ones are day pads, this is what your wearing right now, you wear them during your period and if these are too thin for you just tell your father r or i and we will buy another brand, ok and the last is night time, these are the ones that you will probably hate the most cuz of how bulky they are but you only wear them at night. And now for the tampon" Mom said and got a tampon and showed me how to use and then gave me some Midol. "We'll be downstairs if you need us but we do expect you to come down" mommy said as she left and i sat in my room for a little while then i went downstairs. When i went downstairs everyone stiffened except mom and dad. Jasper looked at me and hissed. "Jasper NO!" Alice shouted as she hit his face to get him out of it. "Rose I'm..." jasper started but didn't finish because i was running up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and ran to the balcony and sat on the edge with one leg dangling over the edge and one on the safe side. There was a knock at my door and then it opened and dad walked in and looked everywhere for me and then looked up and say me on the balcony. "Rose don't" he screamed as he ran towards me and picked me up. "I wasn't going to i was just sitting here thinking" I said between tears. "Honey why are you crying?" Daddy asked. "You guys are in pain because of me jasper and them want to drink me dry, they want to kill em because of my stupid period, there vampire instincts come out, because of me you guys are in pain" I sobbed. "Shh honey you just took them by surprise, they'll get use to it, i promise you that they will get use to it" Daddy said as he kissed my forehead softly. I nodded my head, and laid it down on his shoulder and softly fell asleep in his arms.

(A week later)

Today was the best day! My period stopped and i got to go swimming in the new pool, only one problem i can't swim.


	5. Chapter 5

Abused ch5

(Rosalie's pov)

"Come on rose! Let's get changed and into the pool!" Alice yelled. I sat in my room with the door locked. "Why don't you guys go i will join later "I said through the door. "Fine, but jasper wants to talk to you." Alice said and i got up shakily and opened the door. Jasper glide din and took me in his arms giving me a comforting hug to calm my nerves. "Sweetie why are you so scared and nervous" Jazz asked as i went to look at the floor but he put his finger under my chin making me look up. "I don't know how to swim" I whispered but i knew he could hear me. "Honey you could of just said that, dad can teach you, you just need to ask him, but right now he wants to talk to you" jasper said as daddy came in and i ran to him and hugged him. He knew this action well, I've done it a lot in the past week." honey what's wrong?" he asked as he picked me up and sat with me on his lap. "I can't swim, can you teach me?" I asked nervously. Daddy chuckled and i pouted at him. "Of course sweetie pie, now go get in your swim suit, i won't tell Alice or she's going to make you wear a bikini" Daddy said as he flinched at the last part, as i did. "ok" I said as i got up and went to the bathroom and put on my purple one piece mom bought me, After i wrapped a towel around me, i walked out of the bathroom. Mom was next to dad now, dad was in his swim trunks and mom was in a one piece like me but hers was white. "Come on honey" Daddy said as he took my hand and lead me to the pool, which was in the basement. Everyone was already there. Emmett and Edward where playing in the deep end, Alice was dipping her feet in with jasper by her took my towel and daddy helped me down on the floor to dip my feet in the water. Daddy sat next to me as did mommy. The water was warm, but it still scared me. Flashes of my childhood came to me. I tried to stop them but i couldn't i was whimpering but then daddy got me out of them. "Shh honey its ok, nothing's going to happen with 7 vampires around you" Daddy said as he slid in as did mommy. "Come on angel I'll catch you" Daddy said as he put his hands out. I slide in and felt daddy grabby my waist. I could barely fell the bottom and that was in the middle of the pool. Dad started walking towards the deep end and i held onto his back. "Ok sweetie its ok, I'm just going to have you float on your back" Daddy said as he laid me down in the water and held onto my back. "Good job sweetie, I'm going to take my hand away" Daddy said and i felt his hand leave and i started to go under. I freaked and jumped into daddy's arms. "Shh rose its ok, your fine, nothing's going to happen" Daddy soothed as he put me back in the water. "Honey your fine see, I'm not even touching you" daddy said as he had his hands in the air in front of us. I started to kick and move my arms. I started to get closer to Emmett and further away from dad. "See rose your fine" Daddy said as i reached Emmett who picked me up and hugged me. "I love you rose" he said and kissed my lips. I stood there shocked but then kissed back. Daddy cleared his throat. "Emmett not now at least wait till she's 16, that's only 5 years "Dad scowled and i glared at him. "Rose, you're my soul mate, you will see for yourself when you get changed" Emmett said as he nuzzled my neck and licked it. "EMMETT! KEEP IT RATED G!" Mommy screamed as she hit his head and you could hear the "thunk". "Ow mom stops that hurts!" Emmett hissed. "Oh my poor honey" i said as i kissed his moaned into my lips and dad came and ripped him away as mom did the same. "LET ME GO NOW!" I screamed as i kicked and bit. Mom accidently let go and i went under. I tried to swim up but i couldn't, i felt cold strong arms grab me and pull me up. I couldn't see anything but i felt being laid down on a towel. "Rose honey, stay awake" I heard Emmett say in a pitiful tone that broke my heart. I reached for his arm but felt something else. Emmett grabbed my hand. "Em..." i started but got cut off when i started to cough up water. "I'm here honey, relax" Emmett said as he kissed me softly. "Emmett will you quit! It's so disgusting" Daddy scowled. I sat up and pulled myself into Emmett's arms and started crying. "Sweetie what's wrong?" emmie asked as he rocked me back and forth. "This brought back way too many memories of James" I sobbed into Emmett's chest as i felt someone rubbing my back and taking me in the arms away. "NO!" I screamed as i tried to get back in Emmis arms. "Shh honey its ok, it's just me" I heard a southern accent say and i panicked knowing what he was going to do. "I refuse to talk" I said as jasper brought me into his office and sat me down. "Honey you need to start talking about theses thinks so u get them out of your mind" jasper said as Alice came in and the family sat outside the door. "Fine if you must know, James took me to the beach and threw me off the La Push cliffs into the water. I didn't know how to swim i went under nearly drowned until a life guard saved me and i was taken to the hospital, after got discharged James screamed at me in the car and then when we got home he hit me and gave me spanking saying "How could you be so stupid and jump off the cliffs" My mother believed him and got mad at me. There happy! You got me upset! And I'm leaving!" i said as i got up and walked to the door and walked to my room and slammed the door and screamed and cred into my pillows. I heard pounding on my door and the family shouting "LET US IN!" "NO leave me alone i don't want everyone in here i want to be alone to think" I said as i cried more. I curled into a ball and went under my bed. I saw the door open, i opened my window before. I saw Emmett's feet, my whole room smelt like perfume and they could probably smell the bloody pads. "DAD HER WINDOWS OPEN! I THINK SHE JUMPED OUT!" Emmett screamed as he jumped out my window. Dad came in and sat on my bed and he stepped on my hand. I whimpered, my bed shifted and then dad was kneeling and had his head on the floor. "Rose come here" he said as he reached for me. I screamed and scooted back. I say memories of James. "Rosalie get out from there and come by me" Daddy said but i saw James. I say mommy's flip flops and tattoo on her ankle and then she was on the other side trying to get me out. "Rose honey its ok, it's just mommy and daddy" Mommy said as she reached for me and got me but i struggled, she let me go and i flung myself to the wall were they couldn't get me. "Shh rose its just daddy" daddy said but i still saw James. I started to shake violently and i hit my head and i felt blood. I saw jasper walk in. "Rose honey its ok, you're ok, dad Edward went to go get Emmett" Jasper cooed but whispered the last part. I whimpered but scooted closer to them. "Good girl Rosie. You're ok baby" Daddy said as he slowly reached out his hands. I still saw James but James didn't have short hair. After i reminded myself that i calmed down and scooted until daddy could reach me and he grabbed me and brought me out. "I'm sorry daddy, i thought you were James" I cried into his chest. "You're ok, its ok sweetie, but i need to look at that cut on your forehead" Daddy said as he sat me on my bed and pulled my hair back. "You're going to need some stitches" Daddy said and Emmett walked into my room but turned and jumped out again. I started to feel bad and cry harder. "Shh honey he hasn't hunted in a while, it's not your fault" Daddy said as he picked me up and walked towards his office. Mommy followed us and looked sad. We got to dads office and mommy came and put my hair in a ponytail. Daddy came over with some equipment and i whimpered. "Shh its ok, esme hold her hand, i need to numb the area" Dad said as Bella was next to me. Daddy was blocking my view. I felt a pinch an then my forehead went numb. "Honey can you feel me poking you?" Daddy asked. "No" I said and daddy got to work, i sat there with mommy talking to me and holding my hands. "You're doing such a great job, sweetie, maybe we will take you out for ice cream" Mommy said and daddy finished. "Ok we're done, now let's go get you some ice cream since you didn't even cry" Daddy said as he picked me up and walked down the stairs and to the car. I got ice cream and then we went home. When we got there Emmett had a huge grin on his face as did everyone else except dad and mom who were standing there looking nervous. "Emmett what did you do?" mom asked slowly. "Oh i just got some surprise for rose." Emmett said


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett still had a hilarious grin still. "Emmett what did you do?" Mom asked. "Oh nothing rose sweetie why don't you go look in the closet over there for your sweater you look cold" Edward said and i did fell cold. I went over to the closet and opened the door and two orange tabby kittens ran out and a golden retriever. "O MY GOD!" I screamed as i kneeled on the floor and the puppy started to lick my face and the kittens rubbed against my legs and the one climbed my back. "Thank you so much guys!" i said and Emmett came over to me. "Honey lets go show you the rooms, there one for the puppy and kittens, and you get to name them" Emmett said as he picked up the kittens and i picked up the puppy as we walked upstairs with mom and dad on our heels. "Ok i know the puppy room is huge and has a lot of cages but that's so if you want to get anymore puppies." Emmett sad as he walked in and gasped there was about 7 cages and toys everywhere and in a corner baskets of toys and treats and food. "Ok so here's her collar" Emmett said as he leaned over and brought the collar and put it on her. "I'm going to name her Roxy" I said as i set her down and we walk out to the room next to door. "Ok i know that it's not the best color but we didn't have time to paint it and so we just got blue stuff" Emmett said and we walked in and there was toys everywhere and there was baskets with toys, treats, and food. "Here's these two collars ones a male and the other female." Emmett said as he snapped the collars on. "Tigger for the male and Mishka for the female" said as i set them down and went to walk out of the room but fell over the kittens toys. "Nice Emmett if she ends up in a cast we blame it all on you" daddy said as he picked me up and ran to my room as Emmett ran after us. "Not fair! Dad!" Emmett yelled when he got locked out of the room. "Yeah no fair dad, come on let me hang out with emmie please" I begged as i went for the door. "Fine but no kissing, you're too young!" Dad said as he gave me a stern look and i ran to the door and opened it. I jumped into Emmett's arms and kissed him. "ROSALIE!" Dad said as he went to run but i screamed at Emmett to run which he did. We ran and ran. We were climbing a tree when we noticed dad stopped following and stood at the bottom with his hands on his hips. "What getting tired old man?" Emmett asked as he sat down on a branch with me in his arms. "Emmett if she falls it's your fault, now come back down here and lets go home so rose can have dinner unless you want to deal with your mother being a momma bear because her baby didn't eat dinner" Dad said as he looked up at us. My flip flop fell off my foot and hit dad right in the face. "That's it little girl you're in for it now" Dad said and started to climb the tree. Emmett sat there until dad was about six feet away and then started climbing down the tree branches. I screamed as we dropped from the trees. "Emmett be careful with her!" dad yelled as he climbed down chuckling. Emmett dropped to the ground. I started to laugh and jumped off his back and ran. I was running when someone caught me. They started to tickle me and i started to laugh. I looked up and daddy was holding me. I snuggled into his chest. I was just getting comfy when dad nearly fell. "Emmett!" he growled and put me down on a log near the house and attacked Emmett. I giggled at the boys playing. "BOYS THAT'S ENOUGH STOP THIS INSTANT!" Mom screamed. The boys stood straight up. "No go in the house now!" she ordered and hit both of their butts. I got up from the tree and followed but moved out of the way from getting my butt just chuckled and marched me to the kitchen where she sat my butt down and gave me food. "Mommy I'm not hungry" i said as i pushed my plate back. "Honey at least eat half of your sandwich" Mommy said and gave me have the turkey sandwich. I ate it and then excused myself to go to bed and get ready for school in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Abused Chapter 7

(Rose's POV)

The next morning I got up and I had a headache and a sore throat. I went and got some pain medicine and a bottle of water from my Mini Fridge in my room. After I quickly got dressed for school. "Rose Break feast" Mom yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" I shouted as I ran down stairs. Mom handed me a plate with two eggs,bacon and toast. I only ate one egg and the toast. "Not hungry dear?" mom asked. "Not really" I said as I got up right as the rest of the family came down. "Time for school" Alice said as she slipped on her black high heels. "Come on Love" Emmett said. I took his hand and we went to his jeep. The day went by fast. Once lunch rolled around it went by a little slower. Bella,Jasper,Emmett and Alice had to watch our Lunch period. I only got an apple and a slice of Pizza. I was half way through my lunch when I felt sick. I quickly got up and sprint to the bathroom. Everything I had in me came up. I just finished rinsing my mouth when the bell rang. I got up and went to class. "Ok class, silent reading time you can sit anywhere in the classroom but I want this room silent" Bella said getting out her lap top to read Fanfiction. I put my head down on my desk because I had a huge headache. "Rose sweetie are you ok?" I heard Bella ask as I felt her cold hand on my forehead. "No I have a headache" I said. "Ok, I'll be right back" Bella said as she got up and I heard her desk open. Bella came back with her water bottle and two pills. "Here this will help" She said as she gave me the pills. "I'm going to go call dad, tell him you don't feel good" Bella said and went out to the hall. After silent reading it was time for gym. We went outside to play kickball. Emmett Had my team go in the outfield. Carly one of the best kickers went up first. I didn't see the ball but i felt it. I fell to the ground without my permission. "Rose!" I heard Emmett scream and then it went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Abused ch 8

(Emmetts Pov)

I didn't plan a unit yet so i was letting them play kick ball. Rose was out in the out field and

Carly kicked it hard over to her. Rose didn't see and it hit her in the fell to the ground.

"Rose" I screamed and ran human pace to her. She was unconscious. I quickly picked

her up. "Class I'm going to have watch you" I said as we got inside. was teaching the

second graders how to play hockey. She saw Rose and gasped. "Emmett take her I'll

watch your classes" She said. I quickly jog to the office. "Mrs. Jackson I need to take my

little sister home" I say as I sign her out. "Ok bye dear, I'll have Bella grab her backpack"

I heard her say as I walked out of the office. I got my cell phone out right as Rose

started to stir in my arms. "Emmy?" She asks whimpering in pain. "Shh I'm taking you to

dad" I say as I get her strapped in. "No Emmy I want to go home" She say and then

starts pucking. "Ok" I say as I dial mom. I talk in vampire speed so she can't hear. "Call

dad, ROse is sick and doesn't want to go the hospital" I say. Mom replys and then hangs

up. I drive over the speed limit to the house. When i get there mom is waiting on the

porch. "He's in surgery." She says as she takes Rose and flinted upstairs. I ran after her.

She laid her in bed. "Stay up sweetie" She said and left me with the job of watching her.

I watched her for an hour and then my phone rang. I answered. "How is she?" Dad

asked. "Pucking, shes complaining of a headache and she say her throat hurts, mom

tried to give her chicken broth but it came back up" I said. "Sounds like the Flu I'll be

home in a few minutes" Dad said as he hung up. About five minutes later dad pulled up.


	9. Chapter 9

Abused Ch.9

(Rose's Pov)

After Emmett got off the phone with dad he put a cold hand on my forehead. About five minutes later I hear dads voice. He knocked and came in my room. "Hey baby girl" he said as he walked over to me. "Hi daddy" I moan out. "Shh its ok. I'll make it better" He said as he stuck and thermometer under my tongue. I glared at daddy and he just chuckled. It finally beeped and Daddy took it out. "102.5" he signed. "Take these and if you're not better by tomorrow I'm starting an IV" he said and i started to shake. "Shh baby relax" he said as he took his shoes off and sat next to me holding me in his arms. I finally calmed down and took the medicine. daddy gently looked at my head. "Ok you just have a goose egg, no concussion so you can sleep" Daddy breathed as he laid me down. Emmett came in with begging eyes. Daddy nodded and Emmett laid on my other side. I fell asleep with the two people i love the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Abused Ch.10

(Rose's POV)

The next morning when i got up i felt so much better. "Morning baby girl" Dad said. "You're fine it was just the 24 hout Flu" "Yeah! What are we doing today?" I asked as i got up. "The denali's are coming" Dad said slowly. I heard about how tanya would try to have Emmett. I scowled and groaned. "No, daddy I dont want Tanya near my Emmy" I whined. "I know but you can last a week cant you?" Dad asked as he picked me up which made me giggle. "I suppose as long as tanya's not all over emmy this whole week" I said as I was set down on a chair in the Kitchen. Mom made me Pancakes knowing I wasnt going to be happy.

(Later that day)

I was sitting next to Emmett on the couch watching Tv. The door flew open and Tanya literally launch herself onto Emmett. I got up and went to my room knowing it was hopeless. I sat there all day then went to bed.

(the next morning)

"Come on Rose, were having a birthday party for you" Alice said as she got me out of got me ready and then the party started. I got a bunch of presents. Mom and Daddy got me a laptop and a few dresses. Alice got me clothes and make-up. Jasper gave me the Twilight Saga knowing it was my favorie books. Emmett got me a cullen crest, The Twilight Saga Movies well the four and mom and dad promised to take me to see the last one. Carmen and Elzar got me clothes. Irina got me a neklace. Kate got me a four wheeler. Tanya gave me a thing of hair ties, bobby pins, and a Twilight T-shirt. Bella and edward got me Twilight posters and shirts. The party went far into the night. Finally I was so tired I couldnt stand it. I got up to get a drink of water. When I went into the kitchen, Emmett stood there kissing Tanya. They looked up right as the family came in. "We're getting married" Tanya said with a smile on her face. Everyone was shocked. Mom,Dad,Alice,Jasper,Bella and Edward looked pissed."Arent you guys hppy, emmett finally is in love?" Tany asked. "No we're not Emmett loves Rose" Bella said and tuned on her heel. I ran out of the room right as tanya shouted. "That little pet you keep, Emmett could never lover her, shes broken and can never be fixed, jeez sh lost her on virginity to her father!" tanya laughed. I ran to my room crying. I heard the family laugh with tanya. Somethngs up, definelty a power she has or something.


	11. Chapter 11

Abused Ch.11

(Rose's POV)

Next morning I got up and got ready. When I went down they ignored me. The only people who didn't were Carmen and Elzar. Carmen came and wrapped her arms around me and lead me to the kitchen. "Tanya's using her power on them, I'm a shield like Bellas but hers wasnt up so it worked on her. She has a mind game, she got it about a month ago" Elzar said. "Well can we stop it?" I asked. "Yes your probably not going to like it" Elzar said."What?" I asked. "Shes going to abuse you telling us that a random guy came and abused you" Elzar said. "Ok let's do it" I said. "Ok eat you breakfast and we'll get them to hunt" Carmen said as she kissed my forehead. I finished Breakfast and they went hunting Tanya came back and slapped me around, she also broke my ankle. I had a bleeding lip also. After an hour the family came back. "Whats going on here?" Emmett said as he rushed over to move Tanya away from me. "Some guy was in here abusing her." Tanya said. "No if there was someone we would have smelt it and it only smells like you!" Carmen said with venom in her voice. It seemed No body cared. Emmett tried to touch me but I scooted back. So dad tried. "Rose sweetie its ok" Dad said. I got up ignoring the pain in my ankle and went to run but dad grabbed me. I fainted in his arms because i was having a panic attack.


	12. AN

IMPORTANT STATUS:I HAVE A FACEBOOK FOR MY ACCOUNT. i will try to put videos on and definitely pictures

go to my profile and click the first link with facebook


	13. Chapter 13

Abused CH. 12

(Roses point of view)  
When I woke up I heard voices by me. "She's up" Mom said and I opened my eyes. Dad, mom and Emmett were standing by me. "Hey sweetie" Emmett said and I flinched and got up. I looked and saw I was in dad's office. I walked out the door with them protesting but I ignored it. I walked into my room and slammed the door. Elazar and Carmen stood on my patio. "We need you to get Tanya mad and she will attack then they will stop ignoring you" Carmen said as she hugged me. "Ok" I said. "Also the rest of us are leaving but Tanya is staying" elazar said and the rest of the Denali's came and said goodbye

(A week later)

Tanya abused me little by little. Finally I decided I had enough and would make her mad today. I was sitting on the couch watching TV. The rest of the family was upstaI rs somewhere when Tanya came in. "Move it pet" She sneered and went to pick me up and throw me no doubt. "NO WHY SHOULD I SO YOU CAN SAY SOMEONE ATTACKED ME!" I screamed. Tanya would sneak in my room every night and hit me. By this time the family was down with confused faces. "why would I do that to you Rose?" She asked in a sweet voice that was sick. "Because you're a monster who hypnotized my family into to believing everything you say" I screamed. "Rose is this true?" Mom asked. "Why would I do that you little brat your just doing it for attention if I did that to you, my hand prints would be on you" She screeched and Emmett went over to her. I went to lift up my shirt but she screamed at me again. "You're just a pet to them" She sneered. "ENOUGH!" Dad yelled. Tanya started to walk towards me. "You're a pet to them an in convince your just causing trouble" She sneered. "I'm causing trouble! You're brainwashing my family, changing them. They don't need to change, they're perfect the way they are. And as for your and Emmett's relationship, you don't deserve him. He could do so much better than you. Someone who isn't playing little mind games with him and his family!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder as I went on. Everyone was shocked, I could see by their faces. It was then that Emmett stepped forward, ready to defend his "fiancé" but he was stopped as Tanya lunged toward me. It took everyone a moment to realize what had happened before they did anything. My body flew over the couch and into the glass wall which shattered and I landed on the ground in broken glass. "Tanya you are never to set foot near my family again now leave!" Dad yelled with authority in his voice. Emmett was the first one to come by my side. "Rose baby are you ok?" Emmett asked as he moved my hair to the side. "Pain" I gasped out and then dad and mom were by my side. "Rose stay very still" Dad ordered as he began to prod and poke around. I tried to stay still but the pain hurt so badly. "No baby" Emmett said as he stopped me from moving. Then I felt it. I couldn't feel my legs! A scream came out of my mouth that scared everyone. Emmett left to go help with Tanya. "Daddy I can't feel my legs" I cried out. "Shh ok baby girl we'll figure it out just stay calm" Daddy said as he checked my back. "OK one of the discs is hitting your spinal cord, I can do surgery and try to fix it but we need to get you to the Hospital for it" Daddy said as he slowly picked me up and I screamed out in pain. When we got to the front the family was burning Tanya. Emmett saw us and ran over. "What happened?" He demanded as he wiped tears from my cheek. "She can't feel her legs, I'm taking her to the hospital to do surgery" Dad said and Emmett got pissed. "Jasper Edward" Dad yelled and Emmett was being pulled back. "NO! I WANT EMMIE!" I screamed and started to reach for him. Emmett broke out of their grasp and ran to me. Dad just nodded his head and went towards the Mercedes. He set me down in the backseat with Emmett holding me. "I'm so sorry I didn't see this honey, I would never fall in love with her" Emmie said as he kissed my forehead since I had blood on my lips and he didn't want to risk it. When dad pulled up to the hospital he quickly got the trunk open and grabbed his white coat. He put it on while Emmett gently got out of the car. "What's the excuse?" Mom asked as she smoothed out my hair. "She was helping clean the windows and fell and the window broke and she fell out of it." Dad said as he rushed us into the hospital. Grandpa Marcus was upfront signing papers with a patient. When he finished he turned and gasped. "What happened?" He asked. Dad mouthed 'Tanya'. The director came down. "Director I need an O.R immediately, she's almost paralyzed. Her disc is out of place." Daddy said and the director nodded and led us to a room. Daddy set me down and I cried out in pain. "Shh its ok sweetie" Grandpa said as he sat next to me while dad left to get ready. A nurse came in and got me ready. Grandpa made sure the nurse was gentle with me. After I was ready mom and emmie came in. "We'll see you later pumpkin" Mom said as she kissed my forehead. "See you later sweetie" Emmie said as he kissed my lips since there was no nurse. He pulled back and there was a drop of blood on his lips. He shocked us by just wiping it off. A nurse came in and rolled me to the O.R. When I was laid on the table I saw daddy walk in with everything except gloves. He came over to me and knelt down so I could see his eyes. "Ok sweetie we're going to put you under I know it's scary but it's going to be ok, I promise, both grandpa and I will hold your hands." Daddy said as he took one hand and grandpa took the other. A mask was put on my face and I started to feel sleepy.

(8 hours later)

(Emmett's pov)  
Rose has been in surgery for eight hours! Damn you Tanya I hope you rot in hell. "Emmett son relax, I'm sure everything is fine and your father will be out in a minute" Mom said as she came and hugged me. "I'm just scared what if something did happen what if she paralyzed for forever" I cried as mom rocked us from side to side. I laid m head down on her shoulder and relaxed a little. "There we go my strong boy" Mom said and we heard the doors open. "Honey is she ok?" Mom asked. "Of course she's fine we won't know if she is paralyzed until she wakes up." Dad said as he walked over to me and took my hand and led me down the hall to a closed door. "This is her room, she's still sleeping" Dad said as he patted my back. I walked in and held her hand until she woke up. When she woke up she smiled at me and dad walked in.

(Roses pov)  
When I woke up I tried to wiggle my toes and they did! I smiled at Emmett and Dad walked in. "Hey baby how are you "Dad asked as he checked my chart. "Wonderful" I beamed "So you can feel your legs?" Daddy asked as he moved my blankets and tapped my knee. I kicked my knee forward and hit daddy's hand. "OK I'll see if you can come out but if you can you're going to be working with your mother. And you're going to get plenty of rest" Dad said as he ruffled my hair. "Fine" I signed and looked at emmie for support. "Babe don't give that look" He whined. "You're supposed to support me you big teddy bear" I whined. "I was going to, but you will be on rest if that's what dad wants I plan on having you walk down the aisle" Emmett said and ducked right as dads hand came up to hit him. "Ha-ha!" Emmett said and stuck his tongue out. Dad just gave a chuckle and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry I didn't notice baby" Emmie said as he sat next to me in the bed. "Emmett let's just forget about it" I say and Alice and them fly in my room. "ROSE!" They yell and come hug me. "OK guys I get it you all love me" I say. Dad walks in. "We can take you home tomorrow morning, I also have the next two weeks off" Daddy says and I sigh knowing Emmett can't stay with me. "What's wrong?" Daddy asks. "It's just none of you guys can stay with me and I hate staying in the hospital by myself" I almost cried. "You're not going to be staying by yourself, the director owes me a few favors so Emmett and I will be staying tonight with you" Daddy said and I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much daddy I love you so much" I say and Emmett does a fist pump. For the rest of the night we play games and talk until hospital visiting hours are done then daddy and Emmett sit next to me and hold my hands. I didn't want to fall asleep but daddy started to play with my hair and I fell asleep


	14. Chapter 14

Abused Ch. 13

(Three years later)

Today was my 14th birthday and Emmett was taking me out to celebrate. I already graduated high school thanks to mom home schooling me. Mom and

Dad were out shopping. "Alice are you sure they won't see me?" I ask. I was wearing a very short dress that they wouldn't approve off.

"Yes, now stop worrying or they will see you in the dress" She says and works on my make-up. "Ok you're done" Ali says and helps me up.

She puts wedges on my feet and helps me down the stairs. Emmett is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The rest of the family is behind him.

"You're beautiful" Bella says and starts to cry. "Are baby sis is growing up" Jazz says sadly and wraps Ali in his arms. "Ready em asks.

"Yeah lets go" I say and take his hand. He leads me out to the jeep and helps me in. "You look amazing, Ali can sure work miracles" Emmett says and takes my hand

as we drive off. As we get on the highway we pass dads Mercedes. "It's a good thing we got out of the house when we did" I say and lean back. A few minutes later we

pull of the highway and Emmett drives to a little Italian restaurant. Emmett gets out and helps me out and escorts me into the restaurant.

"Emmie you're the best" I say "I know I am and after this you can open my present" he says with a goofy smile. The waitress comes and takes our order.

Emmett orders a steak rare and I order the chicken Alfredo with garlic bread and mashed potatoes. When are food comes Emmett looks at mine in disgust as I do the

same to his. After we finish eating Emmett pulls out a rectangle box from his pocket and hands it to me. I open it and gasp. It was a necklace that was heart shaped

with diamonds on it. But it was also a locket inside there was a picture of Emmett and I and engravement that said

'_Sei la mia vita e il mio vero amore e sarà sempre mia e nel mio cuore che io amo rosa'. _"It's perfect but what does the words mean?" I ask.

"You are my life and my true love and will always be mine and in my heart that I love rose" Emmett says as we walk to the jeep.

"We can go to the beach or home" Em asks. "Let's go to the beach" I say. "Ok" Em says and speeds off towards the beach. When we get there Emmett put a light coat on

me since the sun is setting. We walk hand in hand down the beach. Emmett stops and pulls something out of his pocket. Another box. I open it and look at the bracelet

that's on it. A heart that matches the necklace. I put it on and hug Emmett. "I'm glad you like it" he says and we head towards the jeep. We drive towards home when

I get really nervous. "What if they get mad?" I ask. "They won't and if they do stay behind me" Emmett says as he pass the welcome to forks sign. "Ok" I say

A few minutes later we pull up to the house. We get out and I can hear dad yelling already from his bedroom. The whole house is dark. Emmett helps me up the porch

steps. We sneak in the front door and go to walk to the stairs when the light turns on and dads standing there looking pissed. "Hi daddy" I say.

"Don't hi daddy me young lady" he says angrily. "Dad don't get mad at her it's my fault I didn't ask you if I could take her out for a little while" Emmett says.

"You better be sorry as should you missy. We come home to celebrate your birthday and you both are gone! Emmett what did I tell you" Dad screams.

"To wait until she's 16" He mumbles. "That's not fair dad! My friends have boyfriends" I scream. "Yeah well I'm sure your friend's boyfriends aren't vampires! And also

I'm pretty sure the parents watch the dates and if they don't I'm sure there on birth control cuz their parents don't want them to get pregnant" Dad yells back.

"Also they probably don't wear a slutty dress" Dad screams and I kick my shoes off and run upstairs.

"Get back down here I'm not finished" he yells but I keep running until I make it to my room and slam the door shut and jump on my bed and cry. I hear a knock but

ignore it. Honey let me in please" Mommy says. "It's open" I say. Mommy walks in. "Honey what's wrong?" she asks as she hugs me.

"Daddy's mad at me because Emmett took me out and the dress I'm wearing he called me a slut!" I cry into moms shoulder. "Well the dress is a little too short but

otherwise you look amazing" Mommy says. "Honey! I'm trying to teach her a lesson!" Carlisle says. "By calling her a slut!" Mom says. "No I said it's a slutty dress not

that she's a slut" Daddy says in a soft voice. "Honey can you go, I need to talk to our daughter" He says. Mommy gets up and walks out closing the door behind her.

"Fine if you want to go on dates, I want you on birth control" Daddy says. "NO! HELL NO" I scream. "then you're not allowed to go out with Emmett alone" Dad says.

"Not fair daddy" I cry. "Yes it is" Daddy says as he wraps his arms around me. "No its not daddy can't you trust me that I'm safe. I'm not thinking about sex! " I scream and he winces since it

was in his ear. "OK fine but can I at least put a curfew on you?" Daddy asks. "Sure" I say. "Two hour limit and if it's more you need to call" Daddy says.

"Ok thanks daddy" I say and snuggle into his arms. "My little girl, growing up so fast" Daddy says as he kisses my forehead. "Can I change and then we can watch a movie?" I ask.

"Yeah baby" He says and gets up. I quickly grab my pajamas and grab my movie I want to watch the Wizard of OZ. I go downstairs and put it in and snuggle into daddy's chest.

I fall asleep half way into the movie on daddy chest with my fluffy blanket.


	15. Chapter 15

Abused Ch.14

(Three months later)

"Have fun today baby and you don't need to call, I'm working and your mother is volunteering just be careful" Daddy says as he hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Ok, I will" I say and they go to dads car. I run upstairs to get ready. I throw a pair of skinny jeans on and a purple blouse. "Rose I'm home" Em says from downstairs.

"Change your clothes" I yell as I put my necklace on. I put a little lip gloss and purple eye shadow on. "Ok I'm ready" em says from behind me and I jump.

"Stop doing that" I whine as I go to hit his arm but Emmett grabs it so I don't hurt myself. "DO you really want to start our date by seeing dad with a broken hand?" he says

"No" I say and we walk down the stairs. I get in my wedges and we go to the car. "Can't that kill your feet?" Em asks. "I don't know" I say as I grab his hand and we

drive to the mall, forks built in town. We shopped for a little while. I got some new clothes and a dress for the graduating class prom. I was going just for fun but Emmett, Jasper,

Ali, Bella, and Edward were chaperoning. "Ready?" I ask as grab my bag. "I can't see the dress?" he asks. "Nope I say popping the 'p'. We go back to the jeep and we go home.

When we get home my stomach starts to growl. "How about I order take out?" he asks. "Sure, a Triple cheese burger with everything with bacon and mushrooms. French fries and a

mango smoothie, I never had mangos and people say there amazing." I say as I go upstairs to my room to take the make-up off and put the dress away. Twenty minutes later

Emmett yelled to tell me m food was here. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the bag and smoothie. "Thanks" I say and go upstairs to my room. I set my food down on my desk and

turn on greys anatomy, on my laptop. I quickly ate and finished. About two minutes after I had shortness of breath. "Emmett" I gasp out. "O my god rose!" Emmett screams and

picks me up and I gasp more. "I'm taking you to the E.R so dad can see you" He says and runs to the jeep. He sets me down in the back seat and gets in and drives to the hospital.

We get there in minutes. He picks me up and runs inside. "I need my father" Emmett says to the front desk nurse. "Ok Emmett Stacy will take you back" The nurse says and Stacy

I assume comes and takes us back to an exam room. Emmett sets me down and goes to leave. "No" I gasp out. "Shh I was just going to get dad" em says as he puts a piece of my

hair behind me ear. "Stacy can you get our father please" EM says as he sits down next to me on the bed. "Sure Emmett" Stacy says and walks out of the room. A minute later dad

walks in with a few colleagues. "What happened?" he asked as he gets his stethoscope of his neck and puts it on my chest.

"She was eating and then I heard her getting short of breath I though she maybe ate to fast or drank to fast but then it got worse and she called for me and her face was blotchy it

got worse in the car as you can see its puffy now" Emmett says and I gasp out for dad.

"OK baby don't torture yourself" Daddy says. "Did she have any weird food or anything she hasn't had before" Dad asks as he has me open my mouth to look at my throat.

"Mango" Emmett gasps. "Mango? Dad asks confused. "A mango smoothie from the café in town" Emmett says. "Ok, I'm going to exam in her body" Dad says.

"Honey this is probably going to be embarrassing" Daddy says and starts unbuttoning my shirt. I try getting up but Emmett stops me.

"OK everyone out except me and my son" Daddy says. Everyone leaves and Stacy closes the door. Dad finishes and I gasp. My chest is all blotchy and red.

"Allergic reaction to the mango probably, I'm going to take a blood test" Daddy says and goes to the cabinet and gets the supplies. No" I gasp.

"Emmett give her some oxygen and baby you need it so we can see if it's the mango your allergic to Daddy says and he sets everything down and Emmett put the mask over

my face. Dad puts the rubber thing around my arm and finds a vein. I wince at the pinch and get dizzy watching the blood. "Don't look" Daddy says as he tilts my head

up. "Daddy I don't like this" I say a little clearer but my throat still feels swollen. "I know baby girl" He says and the door opens and mommy gasps. "Is she ok?" Mommy asks.

"Yeah, she will be in a minutes. Rose I'm going to give you some epinephrine, it going to help with your breathing, love can you go to the pharmacy and get some Epi-pens

so we can keep them with us at all times" Daddy says as he takes out the needle and put the vial down and goes to the cabinet and gets a syringe and a bottle of clear medication.

"Look at Emmett" Daddy says as I fell him wipe my arm down. I look at Emmett who kisses my forehead and whispers loving phrases. I fell the needle go in but I don't flinch or

wince. "OK, let's get her home" Daddy says as he picks me up. "Umm dad shouldn't she button up her top first" Emmett says and I blush remembering my top is open.

I quickly button it up. Dad walks out of the exam room and takes me to his car. "Son I'll take her home why don't you go hunt, your eyes are black" Dad says as he sets me in the

backseat as mommy comes jogging out of the hospital with a pharmacy bag. Mommy gets up front and daddy starts driving home. I fall asleep on the way home.

When I get up I'm in my room lying on my bed. I get up and bang into my night stand. "OWW fuck" I mutter under my breath.

"Rosalie Lillian hale Cullen language" Dad screams from downstairs. "You try not swearing when you get hurt" I say as I go to the bathroom to change. I change into a pair of

sorts and a tank top. I walk down stairs and dad was at the bottom. "Where did you get hurt?" he asks panicky. "MY leg, but it's fine daddy" I say as I walk past him to the

kitchen. Daddy follows. "Honey let me see" he says. "Daddy its fine" I say. "honey just let me see it" he says. "Fine" I say and pull my shorts up to my hip and gasp. There's a huge

bruise. "I want you to ice that every two hours for ten minutes until tomorrow" daddy says as he goes to get an ice pack. I sigh, why can't I have a day where I'm not sick or

have bruises. "Klutzy girl" Daddy says. "I know" I say near tears. "Shh rose its ok its nothing to be ashamed of it just makes you special and its gives me something to do" Daddy

says which makes me laugh. "And the best part is I get to spend time with you," He says as he kisses my forehead. I hug him. "I love you daddy" is ay. "I love you too" he murmurs


End file.
